


Vengeance Blooms

by CaptainSlawdog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: More characters added as I go on, Pre-Diamond Corrupting Attack, may be a bit slow at the start, spinel basically goes apeshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSlawdog/pseuds/CaptainSlawdog
Summary: Spinel finds out that Pink never planned on coming back for her while Rose Quartz is still rebelling against Homeworld. She knows who Rose Quartz is and she is not happy. Quite the opposite actually. All she can feel is rage, and luckily for her, there's a whole battlefield of guilty gems to take it out on.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so if you have any feedback leave a comment! This fic will probably be slow to update (sorry, that's life) but I'll try to update it as often as possible. I hope you guys enjoy!

Rage.

That’s all she felt, burning inside her. An all-consuming rage.

She left her? How could she? They were best friends, weren’t they?

Clearly not, if she was able to toss her aside like this. Pretend they were playing a game for the sole purpose of getting rid of her for good. Well it wouldn’t be that easy. 

She took Pearl after all, so it wasn’t as if she was going out alone. No, she specifically chose to leave Spinel behind like she was a piece of trash. 

Could she have just forgotten her? No, best friends don’t do that, they don’t destroy the hearts of each other, they don’t lie and deceive and hurt each other.

Well clearly they weren’t best friends, were they?

That realization was too much, too much pain, too much sorrow, too much suffering. Spinel exploded in a cloud of pink and the broken heart dropped to the floor of the garden.

* * *

Days later the heart began to glow and float up before slowly rotating until it was upside down. The glowing form of Spinel blossomed from the gem as her hair morphed from the bouncing hearts to spiky ponytails, her boots taking on a more sinister edge as her color darkened from the bubblegum pink it was. The most notable different was the three lines of black running down each cheek, displaying her grief to the world. 

But she wasn’t sad anymore. She had had enough of being sad. Now there was just one emotion that dominated her senses, consumed her world: rage, anger, hatred. 

Hatred towards the one she had called a best friend for so long, the one she had known all of her existence, the one who gave her purpose, gave her happiness, gave her life. She had caused her so much anguish in such a short time.

Two can play at that game, but it wouldn’t be quick. Oh no, Spinel wanted to see her suffer, to see her break down as everything she loved was stripped away from her, just like she did to Spinel.

Spinel stalked towards the warp pad at the end of the garden. Towards freedom and towards the stash of weapons that Pink had.

She had a rebellion to ruin after all.


	2. Suiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel gets ready to ruin Pink's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long time between updates, I was in a bit of a funk but now I am ready to go and will try (emphasis on try) to release a chapter every week. Enjoy!

_Pain._

That’s all Spinel could think about as she warped off the garden. How much pain she was in. How much it hurt to have been left behind, forgotten. She began to spiral down a pit of depression before shaking herself out of it.

_Get a hold of yourself. Focus on what you’re going to do._

What was she going to do? She hadn’t quite thought that part out yet. All she knew is she wanted to ruin whatever it was Pink had left her behind for, which wasn’t much to go off of. So she was headed to Pink’s armory, a safehouse filled with various weapons and experiments that Pink had been creating to try and prove herself to the other diamonds. The beam landed in the armory and she looked around, ready for a fight.

But it was empty. No one was there. Spinel had only been once when Pink first showed her, but she expected there to be gems working on new weapons or transporting ones that were made, or at least doing paper work. But there was no gem in sight, which puzzled Spinel, but she wasn’t going to waste a perfectly good opportunity. She began looking around, taking care to look at the description of each weapon that was finished. A complicated blaster that could tear apart a Ruby ship, aptly named the Ruby Ruiner. A whip that could break through any bubble around an object. A pair of goggles that revealed the locations of gems through walls. But none of it was what she was looking for. She wanted something that would hurt, and let her take her anger out while it did, so she kept looking.

She passed on into what looked like a section for different spacecraft, containing many attempts at revolutionizing travel. There was one ship she found that looked perfect for what she needed, a sleek, pink ship that could sneak by scanners undetected. She went inside and tried turning it on to see if it would work. When the panel lit up and the engines whirred to life she smiled and shut it down, exiting the ship to find a weapon that she could use.

She looked everywhere, at everything but nothing seemed to fit. Not the shield that could fire lasers, or the spear that could drill into victims, or the dagger that always came back. There was nothing in here that would be good for ruining Pink’s fun.

Then she saw it, exactly what she was looking for, something she could use over and over again, would be difficult to remove from her form, would deal major damage to anyone she used it on, but most importantly, it would feel amazing to use. She grabbed the weapon and ran to the ship, booting it on and looking for the coordinates to pink’s colony. She strapped in and hit the jump drive, there was no time to lose.

She was coming for Pink, and there was nothing that could stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
